Year over year increases in healthcare costs in the United States have outstripped general inflation for years. It has become clear that to successfully produce quality health outcomes for the public at large at sustainable costs, the patient must be an active player in decision making and adapt optimal behaviors consistent with achieving those outcomes. Finding cost-effective methods to successfully engage consumers to change their health-related behaviors has proven to be difficult.
Prior solutions have attempted to utilize pharmacists to counsel patients to achieve quality health outcomes. However, these prior solutions utilized solutions that are outside of typical pharmacy workflows. As such, compliance by pharmacists has been minimal. Accordingly, there is an opportunity in the industry for systems, methods, and apparatuses for barcoded service requests and responses associated with healthcare transactions.